The Promise
by Constantinox3
Summary: Yeah, I'm that kind of girl who wants to live out her fairytale. The princess typically ends up with the prince, but with Derek, it's never that easy.. But what's a fairytale without an evil twist trying to stop you from getting your happy ending? DASEY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated my other story **_**Loving the Unexpected**_**, but I wasn't sure if people were still reading it… I lost a couple of readers in the traffic. Anyways, I had this idea, and I had to jot it down… You might think it's stupid, or unoriginal, but whatevs. Also, I don't know where I want this to go, but we'll see. And this first part is not where I'm starting from, it's like a prologue and then I'm gonna work up the story to that point… makes sense? If not, don't hesitate to ask :) **

**Disclaimer: don't own it, :( **

**By the way, I may not update frequently, I have a lot on my mind, and I'm not feeling the best emotionally, so please be patient with me =)**

_Derek Venturi did not think that he would ever be in this type of situation. He thought he had it down-it was a known fact. He was the dumper, never the dumpi, he was the heartbreaker, he shouldn't be the one being broken, and he was the one who played the games, not the one being played with. It wasn't right; he especially didn't think this would happen by __her__. He clutched the stone in his hand. It was a shiny one, with her initials on it- C.M._

**xx**

"Case, it's going to be okay, we all have ups and downs." Vivian, her roommate tried calming her down, also rubbing her back, trying to help her breathing.

Casey said something, but it all came out as a blur to Vivian. There was too much tears to understand what she was saying. "Casey" she started. "I need you to calm down, for we can talk about this, and I can help you." Vivian said soothingly.

Once again, Casey attempted to speak. It wasn't crystal clear, but it was much better than the first time. Vivian was able to translate it. "Why. Does. This. Keep. .Me?" she said between sobs. "I keep telling myself lies, and it always ends up like this." She began crying harder now, and instantly buried her face in her hands. Even though Vivian was close like a sister, Casey still felt uncomfortable to be a mess in front of her.

"Shh, it's alright. Casey, please continue for I know what I can do. I still don't know where you're trying to get at." Her roommate whispered, making it easier for Casey to understand she cared for her.

"It's over." Casey replied bluntly.

When those words left Casey's mouth, Vivian knew right away what she meant.

"Casey, hunny. This has been going on for 2 years now, ever since I met you at the beginning of college." She began to say, keeping her voice soft, and trying to say these things the nicest she could. "You should have seen it coming. Case, I don't mean to be harsh, but think of it, it's not fully their fault."

The blue eyed girl met the red head. "Vi, you don't know how hard it is, and whats really going on. Sure, you know most of it, but you don't know what's _really _going on." To be Frank, Casey didn't even know if_ she_ knew it all.

Vivian took in a big breath and exhaled loudly. "I can see where James is coming from Case. Just like how I see all the other guys' point of view. You always build up these walls around yourself, and never let anyone in. You're too scared to see what they're willing to offer you. These are the reasons why they break it off. James was nice enough to stick it out for this long."

Casey wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. It was no use though, as it kept on coming. It was a pattern, and it wouldn't stop. "If he was so nice" she spat it out like venom, "why'd he break up with me?" she said sternly.

Her friend was taken back from her sudden change of mood, but still stayed calm. "You might not know it, but _everyone_ else does. He cared for you case, he really did, I even saw it, but could you really blame him? All the guys you date, you never give them your all. Never 100%. Although I never knew you all my life, I know you stopped doing that ever since you lost what you thought was "the one" back when you were young. CASEY, you have to let go. You haven't seen that brown haired boy, with those hazel eyes in years. You didn't even know his name, and now you don't have any good relationships because of a promise?" Vivian let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

FLASHBACK

_I watched him by the shore, wondering if he was thinking the same as I. Even though it was hard, I still approached him. _

"_Hey, mind if I stay here with you?" I said innocently._

_He looked at me for what felt for eternity. He then looked back far into the water, and finally replied. "I don't care." He shrugged._

_Ouch. Yes, I was hurt, but didn't give up. _

"_You do know that I'll never forget these 2 months?" I said completely honest. _

_He then again looked at me, but this time I noticed his eyes were glistening. He was crying. _

_That's when I got up from the sand and hugged him with all my life. _

_He took me in his arm and kissed my forehead. _

_My blue eyes met his hazel ones, when he opened his mouth to say something. _

"_Promise me you'll never forget me, and that one day, we'll meet again. This time, we'll stay together." _

_When I thought things could have been just a nightmare, he was called home. He was already walking away, but I managed to say one thing which made me feel alone._

"_I promise" I said feeling a tear run down my cheek._

Derek was at hockey practice when he got an important call. His coach yelled him off the ice.

"Venturi! You're lucky I like you. You know how I hate when practice is interrupted. Call for you, hurry up. "His coach said, handing him his phone.

"Hello?" Derek said curious. Everyone who knew him never called him during these times, knowing he has practice and would never answer.

"D, man! I-"the man on the other end was cut off.

"SAM? Dude, you know I can't get interrupted during practice! If I get cut, it's on your head, blondie!" Derek yelled into the phone, half jokingly, half serious.

"Listen man, I know you have your practice and all, but this couldn't wait."

Derek could tell the eagerness in his friend's voice, so he encouraged him to go on. "Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"You won't believe this, but Ralph and I were practicing for tonight's gig, and someone heard us…. They want us! They want to sign us, man!" Sam told obviously filled with joy.

"WHAT?" Derek was literally jumping now. "We get to be famous!"

Sam filled Derek in on all the details.

Looks like they're headed for Japan.

XX**XX

The bell rung and Casey was getting her books and work together to leave her class. She was almost out the door when her professor called out to her.

"Miss McDonald, May I have a second of your time?"

Casey told her friends that were walking with her that she would meet them outside.

She gave a small smile towards her teacher and nodded. "Whats up, Mr. Parker?"

Mr. Parker smiled and it was obvious it was good news and that he was holding it in for a while now.

"Now, it may not be good news for you, but for me, it is great." He said proudly.

Casey was confused, but urged him to continue. "okay….?"

Mr. Parker was fidgeting and taking his time to answer. Casey was getting anxious to know, so she snapped.

"Mr. Parker, are you going to tell me, or are you gonna play with that pen all day?" When the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She quickly said something else. " Sorry" she blushed. "Just need to…. Use the bathroom?" she stated more a question then a statement hoping it covered her rudeness.

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Well, I was so impressed with your report last week…. "Then he handed her a pile of papers.

Casey was speechless.

"Wait so let me get this straight" Vivian said sitting on the floor in their dorm.

"You get to go to Japan… which I may add for FREE? Cause of a report you did?"

Casey nodded excitedly yet seriously. "Yea, apparently, Mr. Parker handed it in somewhere, and a couple of people found it very well written and were impressed, so they're offering me to study in Japan for some time…." She trailed off.

Vivian nodded her head disbelievingly. "Why do I have a feeling you don't want to go?" Her roommate said worried.

Casey bit her lower lip. "It's just that I don't know if I should go, if I should leave Canada, leave my family, or leave you for that matter. I have no idea how long I'll be there and…" she stopped mid sentence.

Vivian got up and hugged her friend. "Case, its fine. This might be the thing you needed, get away, have fun. It'll be great." She smiled reassuringly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I guess I'm going to Japan." Casey said flopping on her bed.

**What y'all think? Too much? Sucks? Let me know, you just gotta press that nice little review button :P. I know its slow right now, but I promise it'll get better.! **

**Anyways, I wanted to dedicate this to Japan, and hope everything will be okay, and that I'm sorry if I offended anyone. **

**Thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey Kiddies! Alright, well, although I only got 5 reviews, I'm going to continue it anyways, since I think it's a good story. Oh, and watch out for another story… lately ideas just keep coming into my head, and I just want to write them down.. **

**But, before I start, I want to say THANKYOU to those who reviewed/alerted/favourited…. Means a lot to me guys, and you really made my day. Anyways, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of writing these, trust me, if I did own LWD, these two would not be in the same family... xD**

* * *

><p>"What's with the grin boy?" Derek's coach asked when he hung up the phone.<p>

"Huh?" He replied, still in a trance with the previous conversation he had with his best friend. He still couldn't believe anything that was said to him in that phone call.

"You know what? I don't want to know why you're acting like a little girl at a tea party…" his coach rolled his eyes jokingly. "Practice is over, so hit the shower, you stink Venturi." And with that, his coach patted his back and walked away.

Derek watched his coach walk away, and then got back to reality. He headed towards the shower, and decided to take a long, warm bath.

***X*X***

"I still don't get how you get so much joy in packing…" Vivian stared at her friend; still shocked at the fact how big Casey's smile was at the moment.

"Listen, Vi, it's fun, you should help me! It would be fun labeling, and taping everything!" The blue eyed girl responded, full of excitement, and who was actually serious.

Vivian gave a small laugh at how ditsy her friend could be. "No, thanks Case… maybe another time" She lied, but she knew Casey knew 'Maybe' meant never.

Casey knew this conversation wasn't going to last, so she changed the subject. "I'll finish packing later…" she put one last article of clothing in her suitcase and began talking again. "Since I'm only leaving tomorrow morning… want to have lunch with your great friend and roommate?" She gave a big smile, putting her hand out, for Vivian to take it.

The other girl bounced off her bed and took her friends hand. Together, they walked out their dorm and headed out.

*X*X*

Derek turned the shower tap off, and grabbed his towel. He wiped himself down and ran his hand through his hair with his forehead against the wall. Reality hit him…. This was actually happening, no more of this life, and onto the next. Was he ready? He didn't know, but he sure was excited.

With his towel around his waist, Derek exited the shower room and headed for his locker. He took in everything he could, wondering if he would ever be back, since there was a possibility he could actually be going to Japan. He looked around, all was so familiar to him, this place had been his second home, his life, and his passion. He didn't know if he could leave hockey for the band… but it was a risk he was willing to take. He nodded to himself and reached his locker.

He opened his locker, and reached for his clothes. He put on his jeans and white shirt, with his traditional leather jacket. Although he didn't like to admit it, he put on his usual 3 sprits of cologne, (always telling people it was his natural smell- it turned the girls on he thought.)

Just when Derek was going to grab his keys to head home and take that long awaited nap he'd been hoping for all day, his phone rang. Derek looked at his cell phone screen then huffed.

"Yes, what now?" Derek said a little agitated. He was really tired, and all this information made him feel funny.

"Hey dude, I'm really sorry, but you have to come to my house _NOW."_ The familiar voice told.

Derek let out a long breath and rubbed his eyes in frustration. He was really close to the edge, but he had to play it cool. "Ralph, you and Sam already ruined practice and now you're going to interrupt my nap time?" He knew he was being childish, but he didn't care, he was tired, and no one can come between Derek Venturi's nap, food or girl.

"Listen, Mr. Grumpy pants, we need you, like as in now. The company came unexpected and moved our appointment now, instead of tomorrow. So you either suck it up or lose a chance of a life time." His naive friend said.

Derek knew he had to go, since his clueless friend finally made sense, so he knew they counted on him.

"Fine." He paused. "I'll be there in a bit, just need to pick something up from the dorm…. Stall for a while kay, Ralphie? Got it?"

On the other line, Derek heard Ralph let out a sigh of relief and he felt good he was able to hold off his nap. "Alright dude, but hurry up, you know these record people can be."

Derek chuckled and pressed the red end button on his phone. He smiled to himself and headed to the dorm.

X*X*X

Casey felt like a teenager again. It was like she was a thirteen year old, finally being able to go with her friends to places they wanted. She couldn't help but smile every second; it was just too much fun for her. They were like little kids wandering around places new to them and being fascinated.

Her and Vivian were hooking arms and laughing at the silliest things. They shopped like there was no tomorrow and bought bubble tea. They were in the mall, doing what they loved- not giving a damn about the next day.

They were out and about, and they couldn't stop.

It was around 7:30 pm, so they decided to get some dinner then head back to their dorm and watch a movie, spending the night together as long as they could before Casey left. They went to their favourite restaurant, the sushi bar. They laughed and talked about the old times. No matter how much she tried, she would miss Canada. She didn't want this night to end.

X*X*X

"No, Ralph, I do not want you to count your teeth again!" The man looked at Ralph disbelievingly and surprised at Sam.

The man cleared his throat, and the two college students knew he was embarrassed by his unprofessional outburst. But of course being them, they couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, gentlemen, on to the point as why I am here…" He looked at them both in the eyes. "Are we going to get on with it or am I just wasting my time?"

Sam and Ralph exchanged glances, panicking on what to do. They stuttered, trying to find an excuse, when they heard the door open.

"I'm here!" A disheveled Derek announced, while jumping through the door.

Sam and Ralph relaxed, and their hearts slowed down. They would have never thought how happy they could be to see their best friend.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Derek asked with a grin. "Let's get it started!"

*(*(*

Derek sang the last note and smiled. He hadn't played like that in his whole life. He was proud, and it felt good. He felt free when he sang and played the guitar, he finally noticed why he chose this.

The three friends/band mates waited restlessly as the man was on the phone. They kept wondering if it was good enough, or if they blew it. They were talking amongst themselves when they heard the man approach them.

The man's face was neutral, with no sign of guidance of which the news was. Then, suddenly, when the band was about to crumple, the man's eyes softened and a smile crossed his face. "Congratulations, you're going to Japan."

Without being ashamed, the three friends jumped up and down laughing and hugging. They felt so lucky and wonderful.

"Okay you guys, settle down. I'll fill you in on all the details when we get to Japan, but your flight will be right in the morning, so get packing!"

Still being in their excited, hyper moods, Derek, Sam and Ralph headed to their cars.

"Hey, D." Sam turned to look at Derek. "I saw you had that stone with you again, what's with that? Was that the thing you needed to pick up from the dorm?"

Derek once again was a little tense with his friend, but his mood was too good to bring down. "You know the story already, man."

FLASHBACK.

"_Hey stranger." She picked up a rock and threw it into the water, then turned to face me. _

_I could never forget her blue eyes and the way she looked at me. They were so sincere and I didn't want to let go of them or her for that matter._

"_Hey" was all I could make out. She still had that strange thing on me, out of all girls; she was the only one who made me lost of words. _

"_You know, everytime I see you out here, you're always throwing rocks into the water… why?" She asked, focusing on me. _

_I thought about it for a while then gave her my answer. Still staring into the sunset I replied. "I think if they're meant to stay on shore, the ones who are will get washed up back, and stay. They're the ones you know are the special ones. No matter how hard it is, if they really believe it, they'll come back." I knew I wasn't really referring to the rocks, but she didn't have to know that. _

_I saw her lip curve up. That made me smile too. _

_At the corner of my eye, I could see her pick up a stone. She rubbed her thumb back and forth on it, when she pulled out a marker out of her back pocket. She wrote on it, but I didn't know what. When I turned to face her, she threw it into the clear blue water. _

_Without any words, she walked away. I found it strange, but it didn't matter. _

_Once again, I stared into the sunset and water, when a big wave came. I was surprised at how strong it was, and how it came out of no where, but everything has surprises. _

_I was getting tired of being outside, so I decided to go back to my cabin. When I turned to go down the way I came, something hit my foot. It was a stone. Obviously I thought of course stones would be here. But then I saw something unusual about it… I picked it up and I gasped. _

_On it, it read: C.M- You're worth fighting for, and no matter what, I'll stay forever._

_That's when I knew… She was special._

_X*X*X_

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I get it that stone has gotten you everything. It's been your good luck charm, whatever." Sam said, while rolling his eyes.

Derek just ignored his friend and drove to the dorm.

When they got there, they went straight to packing and got everything ready. Derek was the last one to head to bed, since he wanted to be prepared. He climbed into bed and turned off his lamp shade. When he closed his eyes, he saw _her._

X*X*X

Casey and Vivian had gotten back from their dinner and had a movie marathon. After their 7th movie, they decided that'd be it for the night. They cried, saying their goodbyes, but were happy they had each other. They put everything away, and snuggled up in their beds. Casey looked around the room. She had boxes full of her stuff, her carry on, her documents; she couldn't believe this was happening. She needed peace to get her sleep. She closed her eyes, that's when she saw him, and at that moment she was at peace.

Yup, they would have good night sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Second chapter! Please forgive me for this awful chapter, I'm really tired, but I wanted to write a chapter, since you guys are awesome! Alright, I know this was a boring chapter, but I needed to get facts straight, so basically it was a filler. Anyways, it may be confusing, but you can always ask me :). Since last chapter was mainly Casey, and so was the flashback, I wanted to show Derek's side as well. Please be patient with me as I haven't written many stories, and just starting. And you probably know they aren't step sibs… just making that clear. Last but not least… review? It would make me really happy (: THANKS! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Everyone! I'm back… remember me? Hopefully. Anyways, I decided to continue this fic, sorry for the long wait. **_

_**Disclaimer: If did own LWD, like I said before, these two would not be in the same family… but then again, where would the fun be in that?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

"Yeah, okay, yup, I understand. Bye." Casey hung up her cell phone. She looked out her window, when a tear escaped her eye.

Casey was brought out of her trance when she heard the familiar voice behind her.

"CASEY!" The girl threw her pillow at her. "You didn't wake me up! I wanted to say goodbye to you one last time!" She softened her face features.

Casey chuckled softly. "Sorry Vi." She walked toward her friend. "But what do you think of saying your final goodbye" The brunette put air quotes around the words 'final goodbye.' "At the airport?" She continued.

Vivian looked at her friend strangely. "You know I have an important term test today Case…. You also know I would LOVE to, but I can't miss this." Vivian grabbed Casey's hands in her own. "I thought Lizzie and Nora were going to drive you and say goodbye to you."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. Casey started to cry.

Vivian started to panic. "Casey, Case" She slapped her friend.

Casey's mouth was agape. She put her hand at her cheek. "What the hell was that for?" She giggled while trying to hit her back, but failing.

The red head had to calm down from laughing as well. "If you were just one mood and not switching all the time, I wouldn't have slapped you! Now tell me, what is wrong with you?" She was about to add a smug remark, but decided not to.

"Well, basically, my mom AND sister are on vacation and they couldn't get a flight out to here so they can't say goodbye to me, and I have no idea when I'll see them again, which also results in me not having a way to the airport." She said matter of factly and a little too fast.

Vivian's eyebrows scrunched. "Hmm." She had her thinking face on.

"Oh that helps a bunch Viv!" Casey stated sarcastically while rolling her eyes, smiling.

"Oh shut up butt face!"

Casey snorted. "Butt face?"

"You know I'm trying to stop swearing! Jeez, people these days…"

They both laughed again.

When calmed down from their laughter Casey spoke. "I really am going to miss you."

Vivian smiled sincerely and hugged her best friend. Vivian pulled back first. "We gotta stop with this mush, you're gonna make me cry." She said rubbing her finger under her eye.

"Now, you're gonna be late for your flight, you have to get going. Its not like Casey McDonald to be late, now is it?"

"Did you not just hear my whole story?" The blue eyes girl chuckled at her friend's stupidness.

"Hey!" The other girl pointed her finger at Casey. "For your information, I did. You just didn't let me finish!"

Casey held her hand up in defeat. "Okay, okay, by all means, finish."

Vivian got up, and went to her desk in our shared dorm. She opened the third drawer and rummaged through it, until she found a green box. She took it out for her friend to take it.

Casey looked up at her friend. "Uhh…. What's this Vi?" she said obviously confused.

"Just take it" Her friend urged her.

That's what she did. She took it. "Okay, whatever you say." She grabbed the box out her hand. When she opened it, she gasped.

"Vivian." She said in all seriousness. "I can't take this. I won't." She said sternly.

Vivian sighed. "Casey, please, just take it. For me. You need it, and you're my best friend." She gave a sad smile.

In front of them was a box full of cash. It must have been some of Vivian's savings. "This is YOUR money Vi, I can't take it."

"Pssh, when I become a millionaire, that'll be nothing" she tried joking to lighten the mood. "But really Case, take it, you need some spending money, and now you can use it to take a cab as well. Consider it a going away present."

Suddenly, Casey hugged her friend. "Thanks Vi, I love you, you know that." And, they decided that was the way they should say goodbye to each other.

x.x.x.

Derek woke up to his phone ringing. He grunted and reached to his bed table to grab the phone. He looked at the screen: 23 missed calls and 7 texts. Before he could open even one, it started to ring again. SAM.

"What?" Derek said harshly.

"Whooaa there D, calm your ass down." His best friend said.

"Just tell me what you want, _please." _He said mockingly.

Sam decided he couldn't get his friend to get out of the mood he was in, so he went onto the reason on why he called. "Are you fudging ready now? Our flight is in an hour and a half, we were supposed to be there hours ago."

Derek's eyes widened. "Shit." He dropped his phone and rushed to his washroom. He took a quick shower and noticed he packed all his clothes in his suitcases. He hit the side of his head. He dressed in the same clothing, but he managed to meet his 2 friends at their meeting place.

"D, man, where the hell have you been? We're late! All thanks to you."

"Shut it Ralph, I'm here now, and that's what matters." Derek snapped. After a couple of seconds Derek faced his friend. "Crap, sorry Ralph, just not my day."

Ralph approached Derek and patted his back. "It's alright man."

Sam cut in. "I'm glad you guys are good, but how bajeezie are we going to make it to the airport?"

"No choice than to take a cab, Sammie. You boys got cash on you?" Derek said with his hand out. They all sighed and pulled out everything in their pockets.

x.x.x

"Over there! Hail it Derek!" Sam said pointing his finger toward the cab coming to them.

x.x.x

Casey let out her breath in relief. She waved her hand for the cab driver to stop.

x.x.x

"Thank YOU" Derek and the brunette said at the same time, opening the door of the cab. They turned to each other in surprise.

"Um, excuse me, but I got this cab first. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm late and need to get going." Her blue eyes were hard, but he didn't notice, since Casey didn't bother turning around.

Derek frowned. If she wasn't pissing him off, he would totally go for her, but considering he didn't even see her face, got him even more mad.

"Well, your _highness_, we are too, so just wait until there's another cab, kay?" He pushed her aside.

"Hey!" She was so close to hitting him when Sam cut in.

"D, let it go, we'll get another alright?" Derek shrugged off Sam's hand off his shoulder and backed away.

Casey smirked to herself and entered the cab, making sure they didn't see her face. When she was fully inside, another thought came running in her mind- the day she FIRST met the boy she made the promise to.

FLASHBACK

"_Why hello gorgeous, how are you doing?" He winked at me smiling. _

_I laughed. "Is that your way of flirting, cause you, sir, are a sad, sad boy." I laughed again._

_Surprisingly, he looked hurt. I felt bad. "Aww, I'm sorry, did I hurt your pretty boy feelings?" I said jokingly. _

_His mood seemed to change. "Oh, so you think I'm pretty huh?" he had a smirk on his face. _

_I couldn't help but smile. _

"_Eyy! I knew you had a beautiful smile." He said smiling. _

_I felt my cheeks redden, and I noticed he noticed, but thankful he didn't point it out. _

"_Turns out you're not that bad yourself." I said looking up at him in the place I was on the sand. _

_He shrugged. "Haven't seen all of me yet." He smiled and I giggled._

"_So, what's your name?" He asked me. _

_I wanted to play games so I did. "My mom said not to talk to strangers, especially give them my name." _

_His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. But, it vanished as quickly as it came. He got the game I was playing. _

"_Oh, I see. You're a goody goody. Well, turns out, I'm bad ass." He had his hand on his heart, pretending to sound convincing. _

"_Hahah, alright, sure. Let's go with that…" I rolled my eyes with a smile, and this time, he laughed._

"_Since you won't tell me your name, I won't tell you mine." _

"_aww, that's too bad." I said sarcastically. _

"_pffft. You wish you knew this rockin' guys name." He pointed a finger at himself._

"_Okay, fine, since you're decent" he said dramatically adding some humor, "I will give you a nickname that I'll call you from now on, until you're comfortable with telling me the real one. Deal?" _

_I shrugged, knowing there was no harm in it and shook his hand. "So, what you gonna call me. You know I'm the one and only awesome person right?"_

"_You're funny." He said unconvincing. But quickly continued. "Princess."_

"_What?" I asked astonished. _

"_You heard me, __**Princess."**_

"_Why Princess?"_

"_I don't know, just feels right, you know?" _

"_Hm, okay, fine. I'm calling you choco. I beamed._

"_What kind of name is THAT?" he replied._

"_What kind of name is princess?" _

"_Touché, princess." _

_I smiled at my small victory._

"_But why Choco?" He asked after a while._

"_Your eyes." I said quietly. But yet he heard._

x.x.x

Eventually, Derek, Sam, and Ralph got a cab, and made it to the airport. They were relieved when they reach their destination. Just a couple more procedures and they would be living their dream.

x.x.x

Casey entered the doors of the big airport. Around her were millions of people. She smiled at the thought of finally being able to expand her education. She gave all the right things, and sat until she had to go through security. She pulled out her book, but was abruptly disturbed.

"Princess!" She heard behind her.

Casey's heart started to pound.

_**And…. FIN! Sorry again for the late update! But I made it pretty long to make up for it. Anyways, I want to apologize for the swearing, I don't usually do, and I don't like doing, but I had to get in character of Derek, plus they're college kids, so you know how they are LOL. And yup, hopefully that was a good ending for you guys! Let me know what you thought. The more reviews, the quicker I update. **___

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
